


Elevator Lance: The Storm Farters

by Kiethblacklion



Series: The Adventures of Elevator Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Elevator Lance, Gen, Kiethblacklion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance meets a pair of entertainers in the elevator and learns that small packages contain big surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Lance: The Storm Farters

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**The Storm Farters**

Lance entered the elevator as usual and pressed the button for the first floor. As the elevator began to move, Lance opened his newspaper and began to read. On the front page was a picture of a naked man climbing out of a window. The headline read: **Prince Lotor Caught with Pants Down.**

The elevator came to a stop on the twenty-fifth floor. Lance looked up to see two midgets dressed as stormtroopers enter the elevator and push the button for the third floor.

Lance couldn't help but grin. "Aren't you two a little short for stormtroopers?"

The first midget turned his head towards Lance. "That's original." As his head turned back towards the elevator doors, he muttered "jackass."

"We just came from a bachelor party and we're a little tired," said the second midget.

"What does a bachelor party have to do with dressing like stormtroopers?" Lance asked.

"What business is it of yours?" replied the first midget.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation," Lance said in his defense.

"It's alright," said the second midget. "The groom-to-be has a star wars fetish. We were paid a lot of money to come in dressed like this."

Lance's interest was piqued. "Was the party any good?"

"No!" stated the first midget harshly. He once again turned to face Lance. "The party was for a Hispanic man and neither of us can speak Spanish. The only food they had was tacos and burritos and there were live chickens everywhere. The room smelled like a barnyard. I'm going to be picking chicken feathers out of my rear end for a week."

"I think you can add a bad case of gas to that list of complaints," said the second midget as he placed his hands on his stomach.

The first midget tilted his head quizzically. "But I don't have gas…"

"No…but I do," the second midget stated.

Lance scooted as far away from the two midgets as he could and held his breath.

The second midget farted so hard and so loud that the elevator swayed slightly. "Excuse me," he said.

Lance held his breath and long as he could but he finally caved in to his aching lungs. He attempted to breathe through his mouth and not his nose but failed and he got a good whiff of the air. Lance dry heaved and turned green from the stench.

"Sorry about that," the second midget said after seeing Lance's reaction.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and the two midgets exited, leaving Lance alone. After what felt like an eternity, the elevator made it down to the first floor. Lance didn't wait for the doors to fully open before he bolted out. Upon entering the hallway he inhaled deeply.

Princess Allura, who had been waiting for Lance, sniffed the air and covered her nose. "Ewwww….what happened Lance? Did you forget to take a bath this morning?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Allura."


End file.
